Kokoro Himeoka
Kokoro Himeoka (姫岡 こころ, Himeoka Kokoro) is the main protagonist and player character in MISS PRINCESS: Miss Puri!. Her name can be changed to the player's preferences, but she will be known by her default name in official media. If the player uses her default name in the game, it will be audibly spoken by characters. Role in Game Background Story Kokoro comes from a middle-class family and regularly waits tables in her father's café, Zelkova Garden. When she was five years old, Kokoro prided herself to be the prettiest girl in the world until she met one of their customers, Anna. Anna was competing in the Miss Princess Contest and was one of the contest's star participants. Kokoro was initially jealous of the attention Anna received, but she admired Anna's gentle nature and they soon befriended one another. Wanting to cheer for her friend, Kokoro began to personally watch the competition. Before Anna entered the finals, one of the decorations for the event toppled over and threatened to crush Kokoro. Anna shielded her from the heavy object and became too injured to continue participating. Anna was fifteen years old at the time of the incident, meaning that it was her last year to be eligible for the contest. Kokoro blamed herself for Anna's withdraw and felt she had robbed her friend's chance to win. To repay Anna's kindness, the young girl swore to someday win the Grand Prix and give her friend the contest's diamond tiara as a present. Anna didn't think ill of her loss yet she wanted to encourage Kokoro's enthusiasm. She gave her friend her bracelet to remember the promise. Kokoro practiced ballroom dancing and remained hopeful of someday entering the competition. However, her family lacked the income to hire the mandatory steward she needs to be a participant. As she was coming back from school one day, Kokoro spotted an elderly woman who had trouble crossing the road and saved the woman from an incoming automobile. Keiko thanked her for the feat and inquired about Kokoro. When she learned that Kokoro aspired to enter the Miss Princess Contest, Keiko introduced herself as a sponsor for a steward company and promised to help Kokoro enter. Story Events The game begins with Kokoro heading to Keiko's mansion and being introduced to her four stewards. Despite her rocky introduction to luxury, Kokoro proves herself to be capable of handling their lessons whilst simultaneously attending school and helping her family's business. She thanks Keiko for granting her the funding for her entry and promises to win for her. Her mediocre status and orthodox entry of having four stewards are mocked by the judges and other contestants, but her earnest performance and her stewards' support stifles their complaints. After she passes the contest's preliminary stage, she rescues Ayano from being harassed by a drunken judge. Ayano is grateful to her and they respectfully part ways. Her acquaintance with Ayano triggers Midori's intimidation. Midori frequently belittles her prior to the second judging and lies about losing a trinket near Kokoro's home. Unaware of any deception, Kokoro takes a break from her lessons to look for Midori's possession. When Midori later wishes to condescend her, Kokoro innocently apologizes for failing to find it and gives her a four leaf clover instead. Midori is admonished for her shameful behavior and soothes her displeasure with Kokoro. She swears to face Kokoro fairly. When Kokoro passes the second stage, she is congratulated by Ayano and abruptly sent to her rival's mansion. Kokoro enjoys the holiday and befriends Ayano and Maki. Before the girls can prolong their visit, Ayano's mother returns from her business trip and drives her daughter's friends away. In spite of Sumire's scornful comments to her, Kokoro reconciles her friendship with both her rivals in between her steward lessons and schoolwork. On the day of the third judging, Kokoro faces Ayano and immediately loses. Before the regrets of defeat sinks in, Maki demands for her performance to be rejudged and challenges Kokoro. Her wishes are answered and, thanks to Maki's rematch, Kokoro safely advances into the Grand Prix with Ayano as her final opponent. Sumire feels her daughter's victory is being jeopardized by Kokoro. Therefore, she effectively dissolves her steward's company by merging it into her own business. She then uses her new position to fire Kokoro's stewards. As Kokoro spends a day lamenting the loss, her stewards return to her. They state they will continue to be sponsored by Keiko and will help her win the Grand Prix. Their feelings to win strengthen when Keiko collapses and is hospitalized. Christmas ends with Kokoro victorious in the Grand Prix. During the festivities, Anna's son tips over a heavy urn and Kokoro rushes to shield him from it. She rescues the boy without being injured. When Anna hurries to her, Kokoro offers the tiara to her idol to finish her promise. Anna is amazed that Kokoro remembered her and respectfully declines the gift. Her friends and family happily congratulate her victory. Alternate Fates The player can choose to intentionally lose the competition by failing to meet the requirements at any time. Kokoro may also choose to become intimate with one of the five stewards or her rivals to alter story events and the ending. Personality In spite of her determination to enter the contest, Kokoro hardly fits the expected mannerisms for a princess. She is obstinate and headstrong, hardly conducting herself with an iota of grace. Her friends at school even joke that she is better off posing as a steward since she is so tomboyish. Due to her common background, neither her decorum nor the importance of being tact is important to her. If she finds something hypocritical or in poor taste, she may lose her temper and berate the speaker regardless of their status or financial power. Many observers doubt her success throughout the competition and are skeptical of her abilities. Kokoro's initial clumsiness with her conduct formulates her rather unfavorable nickname from Yoh: "Monkey" (サル, saru). Peppy and optimistic in the face of criticism, Kokoro ignores insults and focuses on her goals. She hates to lose or resort to manipulation, choosing to try her hardest against the odds. Her honest efforts impress many of her doubters as it wins her undeniable success in the contests. As she perseveres and excels in her lessons, her perfected elegance can even leave them amazed and dumbstruck. Although she is often berated for her commoner status, Kokoro thinks that wealth shouldn't be used as an excuse to discriminate her. She believes in a person's qualities and seeks to befriend rather than intimidate her competition. Never wanting to turn her back on them, she will do everything within her power to help those around her. At times she may even be self-sacrificing for their safety. Kokoro has daydreamed of winning the Grand Prix for as long as she can remember. Since she has dedicated herself to her dream, she has hardly thought about getting into a relationship. As such, she is inexperienced with dealing in romantic affairs. When she becomes aware of her intimate feelings for a person, she becomes sheepish and timid around them. However, Kokoro believes in supporting her loved one with truthful companionship and is unabashedly open with expressing her feelings to them. Gallery Kokoro-pridress-misspuri.jpg|Princess dress Kokoro-mask-misspuri.jpg|Masquerade portrait Category:Miss Puri Characters